Fixing the Trouble
by Sasswolf-Hale
Summary: "Yes, a drastic problem. Dean refused to listen or speak, as did you. Father's orders were to make it up to you. They only succeeded in making it worse. Now I have to swoop in and fix it, even though I wasn't told to do so." Destiel fic. XP


**Vixxy here! (waves) Just a fic I wrote. The explanation and all that is on my profile, so enjoy it. Lol. If not, get out. Oh,and yaoi(boyxboy) is hinted at in this fic. Get over it. No like? No read. That's all. Bye!**

_**

* * *

**_

Fixing the Trouble

Sam was almost done with the romance novel about his brother and Cas as he sat on his bed of the hotel room. Dean was on his own bed, staring at the television, but not seeing it at all. Sam knew his older brother was silently seething at the archangels for writing the book. Hell, probably all angels, knowing Dean. Cas hadn't been seen in two days, which probably wasn't helping his brother any either. Sam chuckled at something in the novel, which only made Dean turn the TV up a few notches.

The drone of the TV went down to its original volume, making Dean scowl. A slight wind drifted through the room, despite the window and door being closed and the air being off, and the sound of wings fluttering echoed about the room. The brothers looked up, though not at each other, before they looked at the door. Standing beside the door was what appeared to be a teenage girl of around 19. Her blackish brown hair was pulled into a high ponytail at the back of her head, and her cyan/sea green eyes watched the two calmly. "Hello boys."

"Cleossandra." Dean said, his gaze returning to the television, once more staring at it but not seeing it.

"Hey there, Cleo." Sam greeted in an unusually happy manner towards Cleo. "You seen this?" he waved the novel back and forth in his hand, smirking even as his brother's jaw ticked in annoyance.

"Fortunately, I haven't seen it, and don't intend on it." Cleo replied the younger Winchester, looking at Dean the entire time she spoke, refusing to let her eyes land on the romance novel Sam held. "And _un_fortunately, I've heard about it." She shook her head here, sighing. "Sam, could you give me a minute with Dean." As soon as she paused for response, she raised her hand. "Alone, if you will. You can wait in the Impala until I leave."

"You're reading this next." Sam insisted as he rolled his eyes and stood, carrying the book in his hand, walking to the door and closing it behind him as he left.

"No thank you, Sammy." Cleo replied, waiting until she was certain Sam was in the Impala to open her mouth. "Dean-"

"Shut the hell up, Cleo. I've got nothing to say to you."

"But Dean-"

"Nothing damnit!" Dean snapped again, eyes not looking at her. Cleo felt her own temper rise a little.

"Fine. Don't say a single word." She snapped right back, placing a hand on her hip defiantly at him. "Just sit back, shut your frickin' mouth and listen." She knew that either the hunter would listen, or he would piss her off, which would make things harder for him with Cas. When Dean said nothing, she knew the male would listen. "Now. I know you think I had some part in the creation of that horrid thing." She started. "But despite what you think, I had nothing to do with that novel. I knew nothing of it until I heard Michael and Raphael talking about it."

"You should have known." Dean accused coldly, jaw clenched.

"I don't know every little thing that my brothers do! Especially not the archangels!" Cleo argued, motioning her hands around. "Do you think I would have let them embarrass you and Cas that way? Honestly, Dean?" Her voice was hurt as she spoke, before she took a deep breath and let her hands fall to her sides. Her eyes closed as she took a few more breaths before once more opening her eyes to speak again. "Castiel is my favorite brother. You know that. This means that you mean just as much to me because he loves you."

"Then why hasn't he been here in two damn days, Cleo? Explain that." Dean retorted, only then looking up at the female angel, his eyes just as cold as his tone.

"I have yet to speak with my brother." Cleo replied matter-of-factly, staring back without flinching until he looked away. "But I intend to when I am finished here. And after that I fully intend on burning those books and erasing Sammy's memory of it ever happening."

"Won't that piss off your boss?" Dean asked scornfully, barely noticing the way Cleo rolled her eyes.

"Michael and the other archangels were supposed to make it up to the two of you, not piss you off even more." She explained, waving her hand dismissively. "They'll probably get into trouble over this because I'm doing what they were told to do." She added. "I think they'll owe me some time off for this." Her eyes seemed to glitter as she laughed a little darkly for an angel, before she became straight-faced again. "Now then." She started. "I'm not going to tell Sammy that I'm leaving. I won't put you through the torture of him laughing at that stupid novel. While I'm gone, you think about whether my brother means enough to you for you to get over what our family did." She leaned in to kiss Dean's cheek before sighing and vanishing with a flutter of wings and a slight breeze. For a moment, Dean stared at the door, expecting Sam to come back in, but a part of him knew his younger brother wouldn't. Cleo was one angel who kept to her word.

Cleo stood in the shadows of the forest line somewhere in South Dakota, watching where Castiel stood at the edge of the cliff. The wind blew around the cliff edge, making her brother's trench coat move slightly, although he stood like a statue. How long he'd been there, she wasn't sure. It had taken her pulling some major strings to get his current locale, and deep down, she prayed that he'd stay there long enough to hear her out. After all, she was speaking on Dean's behalf…well, sort of. She gave a concerned look, wondering if Cas would vanish on her, then shook her head, readying herself before she stepped forward. "Cas?" she inquired, tilting her head.

The older angel didn't turn, but he knew who had spoken. He'd felt her presence when she'd appeared at the tree line. "I've nothing to say, sister." He replied.

"Now you sound like Dean." Cleo replied, rolling her eyes. "You may have nothing to say, brother, but I do." She walked forward to sit on the cliff's edge, her legs from the knee down dangling precariously over the valley below. It was silent for a moment as she tried to figure out how to phrase what she wanted to say. She sufficed with a simple: "He does love you, brother."

"How can you be sure?" Cas inquired, glancing down at his younger sister.

"Because I've seen it." Cleo said simply, not looking up, although she felt the gaze of Cas' blue eyes on her. "I've seen the difference in him, since I've been assigned to the stupid brother of his, the change he subconsciously goes through when you aren't around."

"Dean wouldn't think too highly of you if he heard you talk about Sam that way." Cas scolded.

"Sam, Shmam." Cleo retorted, waving her hand. "We're not talking about the younger Winchester, we're talking about Dean." She looked up over her shoulder here, her blue/green eyes catching Cas' for a moment before her gaze returned to the valley. "And last I checked, you were the one assigned to him, not me." She gave a sly smirk here, knowing her brother could hear it in her voice. "Now then, back on subject?" she inquired, looking back over her shoulder. Cas didn't look down at her, so she knew he was listening. "Dean Winchester, despite his attempts to hide it, loves you. And I know from both observation and through my empathy that you feel the same." She stated the facts simply and honestly, looking out over the valley as she spoke. "Michael and the others involved in writing that idiotic book-" she cut herself off and looked up towards the sky. "And yes, I mean idiotic." She reiterated for the suspected angels, knowing they were gaping at her ability to converse with the two men without being forced away. "They didn't mean to hurt or offend you or Dean. They took drastic measures to overcome a drastic problem."

"Drastic problem?" Cas asked contempt in his voice.

"Yes, a drastic problem. Dean refused to listen or speak, as did you. Father's orders were to make it up to you. They only succeeded in making it worse. Now I have to swoop in and fix it, even though I wasn't told to do so." She shook her head. "Now then. I give you ten minutes. I'll be here for that timeframe. Your job is to decide whether or not what they did is worth losing Dean over." She swung her legs back and forth as she waited for ten minutes to pass.

Dean was staring at the TV once more, dozing off, when the familiar sound of flapping wings caught his attention. He glanced at where Sam sat on his bed, playing on his laptop, before looking towards the bed, where Cleo now stood, Castiel at her side.

"Sam, let's go." Cleo greeted, motioning for the younger man to follow.

"Go where?" Sam asked.

"A place I know. Great food. Better than the diner here." She explained, reaching out a hand to Dean. "Mind if I take the Impala, Dean?" She watched the older hunter watch her warily before handing her the keys to the car. "Alright then. Let's get going, Sammy." She urged, walking over and practically dragging the younger male off his bed and out the door, despite his protests, leaving Dean and Cas alone.

Dean could do little but stare at the angel. "You came back."

"The antics of my brothers are of no consequence to us. Or it shouldn't be."

Dean could do little but stare for a long moment, stunned that Cleo had succeeded in bringing Cas back. He finally reached out to take the angel's hand, pulling the male closer. "You came back."

"I had…little choice." Cas answered. "Cleossandra forced me to think."

Dean smirked. "Same here." He explained.

"I'm sure you weren't forced to think about the worse things your brother has done while standing on a cliff in South Dakota."

"You were in _South Dakota_?" Dean asked.

"The scenery is ideal for…alone time, I believe you call it." Cas explained simply, moving to sit on the bed beside Dean. "Cleo forced me to see what I didn't want to." He sighed. "What she could."

"What could she see that you couldn't?" Dean inquired, a little taken aback about the younger angel seeing something Cas couldn't.

"Love." Cas answered truthfully, smiling at his charge.

* * *

**Sooooooo, yes, there was an OC, but I love that OC. The story overall is what I'm worried about. Like? Hate? Not sure? Let me know! Cuz reviews=love!**


End file.
